1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to submersible lighting systems, and, in particular, to submersible lighting systems for small watercraft such as surfboards, paddleboards, sailboards, kayaks, canoes, and rafts.
2. Background
A wide variety of small watercraft are known to exist, and their popularity continues to increase. Many of these are powered by mechanical engine, but others are powered only by the manual efforts of their riders or by the forces of nature, i.e. by paddle, wind, wave, or the like. Watercraft of the latter category include surfboards, paddleboards, sailboards, kayaks, canoes, rafts, and the like.
The use of small watercraft becomes more dangerous and less enjoyable in conditions of low or no light, particularly at night. A variety of lighting systems have been developed for larger watercraft, but most are not suitable for use with smaller watercraft because of their size, the way they are mounted or carried by the watercraft, or their inability to be used in a submerged environment. One of the few attachable light systems known for use with powered watercraft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,920, but is specifically designed for use with a boat motor, and is generally unsuitable for use with small unpowered watercraft.
Lighting systems for use in or with surfboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,075 and, to a lesser extent, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,238. However, such systems are intended to make the surfboard (or other board) visible, rather than illuminating the water beneath the surfboard. Further, such systems must be integrated into the surfboard itself, rather than being removably attached in a way that does not affect the integrity of the surfboard or other watercraft.
Thus, a need exists for a submersible lighting system that may attached to a small watercraft, such as a surfboard, a paddleboard, a sailboard, a kayak, a canoe, a raft, or the like, and subsequently removed, without affecting the integrity of the watercraft, and that illuminates the water beneath or adjacent the watercraft to facilitate viewing marine life, improving navigation, and enhancing the safety of the user and those around him or her.